


Right Now

by pineapple_tea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Comeplay, Curly-Haired Liam, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Older Harry, Riding, i cant believe i almost forgot to tag the daddy kink, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_tea/pseuds/pineapple_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curly Liam (18/19) and slightly older Harry (21/22). Liam rides Harry and calls him Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in like 6 months and I got an anon about it today and I felt bad. I'm not going to pretend that this has any kind of plot in it whatsoever but hopefully it's alright anyway. 
> 
> this was originally for the Sunshine gc i love u all and [Viv](http://preciouspayne.tumblr.com/) came up with the idea of liam with harry's cross necklace in his mouth so basically she's the reason that this fic exists 
> 
> The title is from Right Now by SPZRKT

It feels like it’s been hours. Harry’s fingernails dig into Liam’s sides, flickers of dull pain that almost tip him over the edge with the intensity of it all. He feels wild, strung out on the his own reactions to Harry - the shake of his thighs, the sweat he can feel at the dip of his spine, the moans that dissolve over his swollen lips.

Harry is laid out below him across the sheets, dark hair a mess on the white pillows, tattoos on the fading tan of his skin, the gleam of sweat tinting him gold in the late afternoon sunshine. Outside, a horn honks, the bustle of the city laid out below them, but right now it’s too much to think about.

Liam’s palms press to Harry’s chest, and he can feel the wild beat of Harry’s heart under his fingertips, the heave of breaths. He feels almost dizzy for a moment, seeing Harry’s pink mouth, tongue dipping across his bottom lip as Harry holds him in place, hands so tight on Liam’s hips.

“You want it?” says Harry, and there’s that low roughness to his voice that makes Liam’s toes curl in the sheets.

Liam nods, mouth dropped open as Harry’s cock nudges the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. The slickness of precome sticks to his skin and he holds back a whimper. He doesn’t mean to be this needy, this messy for it. He’s just never met anyone quite like Harry.

His hole is too open around nothing, missing the thick of Harry’s cock to fuck him open again. Liam’s elbows almost give out when Harry hitches his own hips up slightly to let his dick nudge between Liam’s cheeks. “Daddy,” whines Liam, brow furrowing, fingers pressing too hard into Harry’s skin. There’s sweat damp curls sticking to his forehead, and he knows his blush has dipped down past his collarbones. Liam’s wide eyes meet Harry’s in time to watch Harry’s mouth curl into a smile even as his abs tighten, almost as affected by this as Liam is. Liam pinches Harry’s rib in retaliation and Harry lets out a startled laugh, squirming away.

“C’mon,” says Liam, “let me have it, fuck I want it.” He rolls his hips back, and Harry lets him, hands loosening their tight hold on Liam’s hips slightly, but Liam’s too uncoordinated, too chaotic under Harry’s touch. The head of Harry’s cock slips over his hole and he bits his lip, determined. Harry’s so hard that all it takes is the right angle - which is almost more than Liam can manage, at this point - and Liam sinks back onto Harry’s cock with a muffled whine, rolling his head back at the feeling.

Harry groans as he bottoms out, hands sliding down to cup Liam’s ass. Behind him, Liam can hear Harry’s legs sliding in the sheets, and the long lines of his neck are bared at the feeling. It’s so much, the thick of Harry’s cock, stretching him. He feels like such a mess with sound it makes, lube slipping between his thighs when he rolls his hips.

“That was a bit naughty, Liam,” says Harry. Liam’s tummy jumps when Harry shifts his hips up into him.

“Sorry,” says Liam, cheeks heating, but he pushes it a little farther with a deliberate hitch of his hips, trying to hide the challenge in his smile against the curve of his own shoulder.

“You gonna make it up to me?” says Harry, spreading Liam’s cheeks around his cock, stretching Liam just that little bit wider.

“Daddy, please,” says Liam, clenching on Harry’s cock. His own dick is slick with precome, sliding over the trail of hair down from Harry’s belly button. Liam is so hard that the foreskin is tight around the flare of the head, pink and messy and untouched.

“Go on then, love,” says Harry, and the tone of it - the way it sounds like he’s doing Liam a favour. Liam will never understand why, but it drives him a bit wild. He bites his tongue to keep from saying thank you - but it’s a near thing.

It’s easy after that, even with shaking thighs and hitched breaths, to fuck himself on Harry’s cock. It’s addictive, the weight of Harry’s gaze on him, and he lifts until just the head of Harry’s dick is holding him open - teasing himself with the stretch of his rim - before sinking down. Again and again, he trembles when Harry’s cock slides over his prostate at an angle that makes him moan, and he loses himself in it. In the slap of skin on skin, the vertigo of what Harry does to him.

“Daddy,” he gasps, whines when he lifts his hips at just the right angle, “s’it good?” For a moment the sun hits Harry’s skin in a way that makes him look like he’s glowing, and Liam gets lost in it. It’s late August and the heat is wild on his skin.

“So fucking good,” says Harry. “Look so good like this.” Liam lets out a whimper, dick slapping wetly against Harry’s tummy with every roll of his hips. One of Harry’s hands shifts to tug at the crease of Liam’s thigh, pull his legs wider. It’s a little more difficult, with his thighs spread so wide, there’s less leverage, and Liam makes a disgruntled sound, unsteady. Harry’s other hand slides into Liam’s curls. “Just lemme-” says Harry, and his hand presses to the bed as he lifts himself up until Liam’s settled in his lap, their chests momentarily pressed together. Liam shivers at the feeling of his cock pressed between them, the pressure under the head when Harry shifts against him.

Harry’s biceps flex when he leans back slightly to brace himself on the mattress, and Liam’s arms rest on Harry’s shoulders for balance as Harry thrusts up into him. Liam can’t help the whine that gets stuck at the back of his throat, and he presses his sweaty forehead to Harry’s shoulder as they build up a rhythm together. Liam’s lips smudge across Harry’s skin, and he bites moans down the tendons of Harry’s neck. He can feel Harry’s suppressed breaths under his palm when he slides his hand down Harry’s chest, tugs at one of Harry’s nipples to hear him groan.

“Fuck,” whines Liam. “Daddy fuck me.” He swallows, breaths harsh between smearing messy kisses to Harry’s throat. One hand winds itself into Harry’s hair, clinging to him, his own high moans echoing in his ears. He has no choice but to ride the rhythm of Harry’s hips, and he flattens a palm against Harry’s back to marvel at the play of muscle under the skin.

Liam’s hands slide over Harry’s skin, leaving pink scratch marks down Harry’s tanned chest, his back. He presses too hard when he clings to Harry’s shoulders, leaves bite marks under his collarbones.

“Oh my god,” he gasps, slurring slightly when one of Harry’s arms curls around his waist and Harry really starts to fuck him, the smack of their skin together so loud in the bedroom. “Shit, Daddy.” Liam’s breath stutters out so badly over his words that they almost get lost. He writhes in Harry’s lap, whining when Harry’s dick starts to slide particularly deep. Liam’s cock is leaking all over both of them, getting his thighs wet and their skin slick when they move together.

“Baby,” rasps Harry, “baby you’re fucking- getting tighter.” Liam digs his fingers into Harry’s shoulder.

“Feels like I’m gonna come,” he gasps out, tongue against Harry’s pulse point. His thighs tighten at Harry’s hips, and his knees slip on the sheets as he tries to get more leverage to fuck back against the cock spreading him open.

“Don’t touch yourself,” orders Harry, the arm around Liam’s waist adjusting Liam’s position slightly until he’s where Harry wants him. Liam shakes his head, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder for a moment, overwhelmed.

“Don’t wanna,” says Liam. “Just from your cock Daddy. Getting so deep.”

“Good,” says Harry, and Liam feels momentarily weightless. “So good for me. So lovely.”

Liam gasps against Harry’s sternum, raw lips dragging against the silver chain on Harry’s chest. He licks the cross dangling on the necklace into his mouth, teeth sharp against the metal, arms over Harry’s shoulders, feeling chaotic and so good with Harry surrounding him, holding him steady.

He lets the cross drop from his mouth when Harry starts fucking him again in earnest. It sits against Harry’s skin, so pretty and delicate against the lines of Harry’s tattoos. Liam tilts up to kiss Harry, lick into his mouth. Harry’s mouth is hot and soft and his tongue is so good that it’s almost a shock when his teeth sink sharply into Liam’s swollen bottom lip, when he tugs slightly. Liam moans, wrecked, and leans in for more, their noses nudging together sweetly before Harry takes him apart again.

“Christ, Liam,” moans Harry. There’s sweat across his collarbones, his chest shining with it as he keeps the rhythm up, circling his hips so his cock slides into Liam, fills him up so well. His cheeks are pink, startlingly sweet, almost, amidst all that power - the hard angle of his jaw, the smack of his hips up into Liam, the clench of his muscles.

“You close, Daddy?” pants out Liam, cupping Harry’s tight jaw, thumb dragging over Harry’s panting mouth. Harry’s tongue slides across Liam’s thumb, sucks it into his mouth for a moment on a moan, letting it drop from his lips when he tilts his head back, arm tightening around Liam’s waist as his thrusts get harder, making Liam’s jaw shake slightly when it drops open, loose.

“Yeah,” says Harry, swallowing. He sounds wrecked and it almost brings Liam to the edge but-

“Want you to come in me,” says Liam. He knows Harry likes to make him come first so he continues before Harry can interrupt, clenching his jaw to will away his orgasm. “Just need it. Want you to come in me so bad.”

“You first,” insists Harry, breathless. Their foreheads knock together and Liam lets Harry kiss him deep and messy.

“Please,” he says, soft against Harry’s mouth, fingertips slipping over skin. “Daddy, just- please.” 

Harry groans, kisses along Liam’s jaw, bites at the curve of it. “Drive me mad,” says Harry. He pulls his arm from Liam’s waist to fumble for the chain around his neck, follows it down as it bounces on his chest from his thrusts, picks up the little silver cross. “C’mere,” he scratches out as he thumbs open Liam’s mouth. Liam’s bottom lip drops open obediently and Harry slides it into Liam’s mouth, fingers slicking over Liam’s eager tongue, and Liam closes his mouth around them, sucks with hollow cheeks and can’t help the moan that sits at the back of his throat.

Harry lets out a harsh breath and Liam opens his eyes to look at him, hazy at the sight of Harry’s awed expression.

Harry’s fingers drop from Liam’s mouth but the cross stays there on Liam’s tongue, and he moans around it when Harry’s lashes flutter, when he groans, messy and desperate, thrusting deep and off-beat into Liam, tugging at the bed sheets until pillows tumble to the floor.

They stay like that, connected while Harry gets his breath back, and Liam moans when Harry’s cock twitches, buried deep in him.

“Fuck,” says Harry, breathless. “You are just-” he leans forward to kiss Liam and it’s messy with the cross falling from between their mouths so Harry suck on Liam’s bottom lip.

He slides a hand under Liam to help pull his cock out, and Liam lets out a strained whimper when he feels Harry’s come slide out of his open hole.

“Is that what you wanted?” says Harry, shifting them slightly apart and rubbing his palms over Liam’s trembling thighs. His fingers slip behind Liam’s balls to slide through his come and play with Liam’s stretched rim. “Wanted me to leave you messy like this?”

Liam squirms down against Harry’s fingers. They’re slipping in maddening circles around his rim, Harry’s fingertips just dipping in and making Liam’s cock hang heavy between them. Liam aches to touch himself but he tangles his fingers with Harry’s hand resting on his thigh as he rides back against Harry’s other hand.

“Liam,” says Harry, “asked you a question, love.”

“Yeah,” breathes out Liam, “always want you to mess me up, Daddy.”

Harry’s fingers slide into him like a reward, three of them right away, and Liam groans, toes curling, leaning to kiss Harry deep, slide his moans over Harry’s tongue. Harry’s fingers curl immediately, finding Liam’s prostate and pressing his fingertips to it. Liam cries out, making a rough noise when Harry’s draws back and fucks back into him with four fingers. There’s the messy sound of it, come and lube, and Liam’s hole fucked open and Harry filling him up. It makes Liam’s tummy dip, and he’s dizzyingly close to the edge just from Harry’s fingers sliding relentlessly inside him.

“Just wanted Daddy to leave you filthy, baby?” says Harry, and Liam’s hot all over, fucking down messily on Harry’s fingers, barely hearing the needy sounds falling from his own mouth. “So pretty like this, on my fingers. So good for me, yeah?” Harry’s talking soft, thumb rubbing over Liam’s slick hole just as his other thumb slides over Liam’s knuckles in a soothing gesture that makes Liam shake. “You’re alright, wanna see you come, love, wanna see you cover yourself in it. Gonna be so messy for me, yeah?”

A rough sound falls from Liam’s mouth, and he curls his hand around the back of Harry’s neck when he starts to come, begs for a kiss with parted lips and Harry gives it to him, slick and deep and perfect. Liam moans against his mouth and dig his fingers in, leaving marks on Harry’s skin. His knees slide in the sheets as Harry works him through the heat of his orgasm, fingers thrusting over his prostate as his cock twitches, untouched. Come streaks both their thighs and across Liam’s tummy, and Liam can feel how much he’s clenching around Harry’s fingers and he gasps out the last of his orgasm, panting against Harry’s mouth until he can kiss properly again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not lying about the lack of plot.


End file.
